1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to memory and signal processing arrangements and, in particular, to digital filtering memory arrangements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art provides many types of memories; including magnetic, CCD, magnetostrictive, and other memory types described herein. These memories do not use the overlapping signature or filter memories of the present invention. For example, conventional memories store information in separate cells, such as magnetic cores or locations on a magnetic surface, without overlapping of separable signatures.